100 Themes Challenge - Spamano
by kingdomhearts7
Summary: I'm doing it! Or...I'm gonna try. But the title pretty much explains whats going down. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for Romano's mouth.
1. Introduction

1. Introduction:

This is the 100 Themes Challenge. This is also my first Fanfiction. I just love Spamano so much I decided to start with them. :)

I don't know if I can do 100 FREAKING CHAPTERS THO! Usually, I fail at these kind of challenges so hopefully I do well. And hopefully you'll enjoy it!

I found the challenge here:  journal/100-Theme-Fanfiction-Challenge-229521749 although...I've seen it other places but whatevs same difference.

~ENJOY~


	2. Love

Love:

It was a boring day, not to mention HOT, and there wasn't much to do.

Romano sat on the sofa watching the love of his life play with his pet turtles on the rug. He still remembers the day he came to find that he actually loved that Spanish bastard and his happy ass.

It was a bad day for Romano. Nothing was going his way. He woke up and fell out of bed, slipped in the shower, burned his tongue on his breakfast, ran into Francey pants and his dumb ass pal America at the market, locked himself out of his house for awhile, and got attacked by the neighbor's cat.

So, he did what he did on any other bad day; he went to see the tomato bastard. He didn't know why, but something about visiting his former boss made him feel happier. Now, don't get him wrong, he hated going there, I mean why would someone even LIKE going there, but he did feel different coming out then going in.

As he was about to knock on the door to Spain's house, his stomach felt weird, like there were a million little butterflies flapping their freaking wings inside, BUT Romano just passed it off as sickness like he did any other visit.

Then, a few seconds after the knock, the door opened to reveal a tanned, beautiful-i mean, UGLY- Spaniard smiling down at him. "Hola, Lovi~" his face seemed to light up. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"Oh,...I j-j...SHUT UP! Can't a guy just come visit his boss once in a while?!" Romano stammered. "W-well um, yes of course you can Lovi! I don't mind at all really..." Spain said, his cheeks turning lighter shade of pink. "Hmm? Ah! Loviiii! You look like a tomato!~" Spain exclaimed poking Romano's warm cheeks. "SH-SHUT UP, BASTARDO! Are you gonna let me in or not?!" "Sure come on in, mi pequeno tomate."

"Are you hungry, Romano? I could make you something if you'd like?" Spain asked.

"Y-yeah, sure. I'm pretty hungry I guess..." Romano answered looking away.

"Ok! I'll make you're favorite! Perfect for bad days!" Spain smiled.

Romano's eyes widened. "H-How did you know I was having a bad day?"

Spain chuckled at Romano's red cheeks. "Because I know you, Lovi! I've been able to tell if you're having a bad day ever since you were a little nino."

"J-just go make the damn food!" Romano answered flustered.

Spain just smiled and ruffled his little tomato's hair before heading off to make his food.

A few minutes later, Romano was sleeping face down on the table when Spain came over with some pasta for him. Seeing he was asleep, Spain walked up to Romano while gently nudging him awake.

"Lovi? I have your pasta if you're still hungry. Here, have some." Spain said quietly as he placed the pasta in front of Romano while rubbing his back.

"Hm? Oh...thanks." Romano said as he rubbed his eyes and took the fork from Spain.

Spain sat down and watched as Romano ate his pasta sleepily.

"Is it good?" Spain asked.

Romano looked up from his meal for a moment to look at him.

Amazing curly hair that fell just right around his face, beautiful emerald eyes, nicely tanned skin. It took him a minute to take it all in.

"Perfect" he said. "Great! I'm glad you like it." Spain said, smiling.

That day, Romano was sure he was in love.


	3. Light

Light:

Lovino had just gotten home from a long day at work. Feliciano had been driving him up the wall and he was just about ready to murder his ass.

"_At least I'm home_." he thought. "_Hm_?"

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blinking light. When he looked over, he saw it was a lightbulb (along with many others) in the grass.

"What the hell? I don't remember ever having these..." He said. It looked like the lightbulbs were headed in a straight path towards Antonio's tomato garden. Then, he noticed a sign to his right that read "**THIS WAY**".

"Well, I can't just go inside now. I gotta know what this crap is. And where's that tomato bastard at?!" He groaned as he stomped off, following the lightbulbs while zipping up his jacket.

"Damn, it's pretty freaking cold out here..." He sighed as his eyes widened. "W-what if Ivan's out here and he's going to kill me?! Aww no, come on! I'm too young to die! I haven't even had dinner yet!" He cried.

"No, get it together Lovino. You're stronger than this! That's right! Stronger than you're idiot brother and his good for nothing potato bastard! Do it...f-for the tomatoes!" he said as he passed the tomato garden slowly. "Do it for Toni! N-not because you need him but because...He's the one who takes care of the damn turtles! Yeah! I mean, who wants to deal with them?!"

Lovino followed the lightbulbs up a grassy hill. "Somehow, these cheap little lightbulbs are kinda comforting..." he thought. "They kind of remind me of the British bastards magical, imaginary friends." He chuckled at this. "Dumbass."

As he began to approach the top of the hill, he uttered his last words to himself. "Well, if I'm not back by tomorrow morning, Antonio, I just want you to know...you were pretty cool...yeah." He muttered, blushing. "Here goes nothing."

Lovino took the first step into uncharted areas of his house when, of course, being the clumsy ass he was, tripped and started to roll down the hill flattening grass and knocking down lightbulbs on the way.

"OW" "DAMMIT!" "CAZZO" "CHIGIIIII!"

He came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. "CRAP WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT?!" He yelled as he recoiled a bit to look at the shattered glass and dying electricity under him. It was...a lightbulb. "Comforting my ass." he thought.

"Dios mio!" he heard a familiar voice and slowly looked up wincing. It was Antonio.

"Are you ok, Lovi?! You didn't break anything did you? ...well, i mean other than my lightbulbs...But seriously! Are you injured?!" Antonio asked concerned, holding on to Lovino's shoulders.

"I...uh.." Lovino struggled to find the words to speak as he stared into glowing emerald eyes reflected by some huge source of light behind. Damn, he looked like a god.

"Lovi?" the said god asked looking even more concerned.

"I-I'm fine bastardo! Let go!" He exclaimed as he stood up feeling his cheeks warm up against the cold quite quickly. "W-What the fuck is going on? Are you behind all thi-" Lovino paused as he stared awe-struck at the sight that illuminated practically everywhere around them.

It was a merry-go-round.

"D-Did you? Whaa?" Lovino stuttered.

"Do you like it Lovi? I found it while I was going on a walk! It was just sitting here! Crazy right? So, I got one of mi amigos to help me fix it and I got some lights and-and-I thought it'd be cool if we could go for a ride like we did that one time when you were just a little tomate..."

"F-Fine bastard, but just because it's dark and I'm cold." Lovino said looking away.

"OK!" Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and off they went.

...**TIME WARP**...

"This was a stupid Idea, bastardo." Lovino said, getting a bit dizzy. His cheeks a soft shade of pink as he leaned back into his favorite person's chest.

"Mm." Was all Antonio said as he nuzzled his face in Lovino's neck, smiling and enjoying the ride.

..._AUTHOR COMMENTS_...

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand thats that! I hope it was ok! I tried to put waaaay more effort and time into this than the last one. Yaaay~_


End file.
